1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to small tracking devices for use with surgical navigation systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a positional device that assists in determining the position and relative movement of an anatomical structure within a patient in a relatively non-invasive manner.
2. Background Art
The use of surgical navigation systems for assisting surgeons during surgery is quite common. Some systems are used to track the movement of bony structures. Determining the precise location of a bony structure, and whether it has moved, is essential when utilizing computer assisted surgical instruments in fields such as orthopedic surgery. Typical surgical navigation systems utilize relatively large tracking devices that are rigidly attached to the underlying bony structure being monitored. Rigid attachment of navigation trackers to the bony structure is often an extremely invasive procedure that may cause additional trauma to the patient and wastes a significant amount of time. The use of relatively large tracking devices necessitates a more robust attachment device, including a larger barb or other device to attach the tracking device to the bone. In addition, the bicortical fixation of these large tracking devices can increase the risk of postoperative fracture or infection. The present invention provides small tracking devices that can be affixed to the bone in a less invasive manner to assist a surgical navigation system monitor the position and change in position of a bony structure.